


A question revisited

by violetbear



Series: The dream lives [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Gil wakes up to find Scott wide awake. He questions as to why. The answer will change their relationship for the better.





	A question revisited

“You should be asleep”, Gil breathed onto Scott’s neck. Due to his work load, he’d barely been able to sleep beside Scott since that happy day on Eos and that incredible night after they found Khi Tasira. But with what was happening tomorrow, he made sure he was able to be beside him when he slept to offer whatever comfort and reassurance he could. Not that Scott was sleeping. “You have a big day tomorrow, remember?”  
“I know”, Scott sighed.”Meridian. Finally. Close your eyes, Gil. I’m just thinking about something.”  
“Thinking about what?”  
“Jill.” Scott flipped over. Not that they could see each other in the dark.  
“Jill? My Jill?” Why would... Just ask him, you idiot. “Why are you thinking about Jill?”  
“I don’t... Did you want kids before Jill asked you? Do you still?”  
“Hello left field.”  
“Gil”, Scott sighed. “Please be serious. Did you?”

“I...” Hmm. How to say this. “I never thought about kids until Jill asked me.” And he realized he wanted them. But then Scott had said no. And he wanted to be with him more than anything. So he let the dream die. Mostly. Some nights he had dreams of what it would be like. But Scott had said no. He couldn’t lose him over this. He wouldn’t. He was content. “But you said no. And I’m okay with that.” He was lying to himself. “Go to sleep.”

“I said no because I’d only met Jill for not even five minutes when she was asking us to pass a kid back and forth. And it wouldn’t have worked like she wanted, Gil. We’d be barely a blip in the kid’s life, as busy as we were. Are. I’d be my father. I can’t do that to my own kids. I won’t.”  
“I know.” Alec Ryder was a beacon. A hero. The man who helped convinced thousands to join the Initiative. But with what Scott had told him about growing up with the man, he had come to agree with him. Alec Ryder was a shitty father. “We both had pretty shit excuses for fathers, Scott. And I’m glad you don’t want to repeat their mistakes.”  
“Make enough of my own.”  
“No, you don’t.” He found Scott’s hand in the dark and held it tight. “You’ve done an amazing job, Pathfinder.”  
“You’re biased.”

“That I am.” But his question still lay unanswered between them. And he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew the answer. “Why are you thinking of what Jill asked me?”  
“Never mind. It can wait until after tomorrow.”  
“Scott.” His eyes finally adjusted so he could see Scott. He released Scott’s hand and placing it on his cheek. “Please tell me.”  
“Do you... I mean, in the future would you... Because it would have to be in the future. Even if Meridian is everything we think it is, we should still wait until we’re sure we’re stable. But after about six months or a year, if you still want to... I love you and I know we won’t repeat what they did, so if you...”

A hope was blooming in him. A hope he had pushed down and buried after Scott’s reaction to Jill’s question. He would have been happy with just Scott. It’s what he’d been telling himself every day since. But now... If he was hearing what Scott was stumbling to say correctly... Maybe he could have it all.  
“Baby, are you meaning to say... Kids?”  
“Yeah. I mean if you want them. Not with Jill. On our own. Do you want that because if you don’t that’s fine. You’re more than enough and I-“

He pulled Scott against him, kissing him quiet. When they finally separated, Scott smiled at him.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Of course it’s a yes.” Just when he thought his life was perfect and complete. The man he loved wanted to have kids. Kids with him. “I love you, Scott.”  
“Love you. You okay with the waiting? Because I have another reason for wanting to.”

Ellen Ryder. It had to be. Scott had been ecstatic when he had told him she was still alive. Scott had said as soon as humanity had a home, the next goal was curing her and waking her up.  
“We can wait until we cure your mom. No problem.”  
“What? No, that’s not it. It would be nice if that happened but she wouldn’t want us putting our lives on hold for her. She proved that back in the milky way.”  
“So what is it then?”  
“We can take time off after their born if we wait until we’re more stable. I would like a year but I’m guessing we’d be lucky to get six months with how Tann is.”

“So you’re not retiring after Meridian”, he teased. “Your job will be done.”  
“Are you kidding me? There is still so much out there. And I already told you-“  
“I know. Everyone needs a home. And I’m sure we can raise a kid and do our jobs. They wouldn’t be the first to grow up on a ship.”  
“I grew up on a space station. I turned out fine. So will she.”  
“More than fine.” He kissed Scott again before he realized what he had said. “She?”  
“What?”  
“You said she. A daughter, huh?”  
“Do you really want to raise ourselves?”  
“No, thank you. But was Sara really an angel compared to you?”  
“Hmmm. We might be screwed either way.”

“A high possibility of screwed, I’d say. But we’ll have each other. And I’m sure the rest of the crew will help out.”  
“We’ll add babysitting to the rosters. They won’t have a choice.”  
“Do you want a mutiny?”  
“No. Last thing I want. But you’re right. I think everyone will be more than happy to help us.”  
“So a year and nine months we’ll have a kid.” Saying it, it seemed so far away. But he knew the time would pass quickly. It had been a year since he first stepped foot onto the Tempest and that felt like yesterday.  
“Yep. But that only my idea. We could change it if you want.”  
“No, that works. Gives us time to plan and figure things out.”  
“Like names. I have no ideas. Do you?”  
Thinking of where they were heading for tomorrow. What would help humanity finally find a home, he smiled.  
“You know, I might have a couple.”


End file.
